


Three Fears

by MrProphet



Category: Triple Town
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Three Fears

Three Creeds form the heart of the Threefold Church.

First is the Creed of Empire:  
1) The Empress is the Sovereign Ruler of all;  
2) The officers of the Empire speak with the voice of the Empress;  
3) The destiny of the Empire is to grow.

Second is the Creed of Strength:  
1) By cultivation are the plants grown strong;  
2) By labour are our homes brought forth;  
3) By industry is the Empire made strong.

Third and greatest, however, is the Creed of Fear, and there are three fears which afflict all.

First is the fear of the bear, which is the fear of the people, for the fear of the bear is the fear of death which grips all but a very few. When any citizen of the Empire sees a bear, he sees in it his grave and knows fear. Yet although it has the widest hold, the fear of the bear has the slightest grip, for the fear can be vanquished as surely can the bear, by confining it until it expires.

Second is the fear of the ninja, which is the fear of the prudent, for the fear of the ninja is the fear of the unknown which grips those who plan and those who give thought to that which lies beyond their walls. We know the ninja only by its passing and it can not be contained, but it thwarts industry and so defies the destiny of the Empire.

Third is the fear of the robot, which is the fear of the wise, for the fear of the robot is the fear of the thing that protects us; of the monstrous engines which level mountains in the service of the will of the Empress. It is the fear of those who control those machines and their appalling power, who are profane and secular officials and so prey to all the temptations of the world.

Let the faithful and the wise know, therefore, that the fear of the bear may be overcome, and the fear of the ninja fought, but that the fear of the robot should be embraced, lest corruption destroy us unawares.


End file.
